Mass Effect: The Young Assassin
by Nenshou Yuuki
Summary: This is a tale of a young assassin who has lost faith in the order, Can the apple restore his faith and can he help Shepard defeat the the Reapers? OC Characters. Mild swearing. My first story so be gentle please
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Through the ashes_

"Mom!" says a tiny scream, the look of horror on the child's face as he watches a shrouded figure kill his mother and then his father, tears run down his face at the sight. "NOOO!" he swallows his tears and charges at the assassin, the killer just turns and shoves him out of the way. "You bastard I'll kill you!" the child cried again charging at the shrouded killer looked at him and finally said "Riposa in pace" stabbing his father and mother in their necks with two blades which came out of a mechanism on the wrists. "nooo" The child breathed softly before passing out.

The shrouded figure proceeded to burn the house down but not before taking the child to safety. That child was to be named Nenshou Yuuki after the great warrior who fought by Altair's side and he was to be an assassin.

**Authors Note:**

**I know this is a short chapter but this is only the beginning**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: A failed mission._

"Nenshou get down from there now!" screamed the voice. '_What am I to do with him? _Thought Varrie Sozzi,'_It has been four years since that mission' _she thought back to the day they met, the day she killed his parents and the day she adopted him into the creed. '_Four years and he still does not know that it was me.'_She looked at the young teen with regret in her eyes '_He has grown up so much, I'm rather proud of him.'_ he looked nothing like the scared little child she found four years ago. He had blue eyes and small face which seemed to sparkle every time he smiled, short blond hair, small round ears and a cute 5'2 foot he was the smallest of the Roma assassins and the youngest."Get down or I'll pull you down" She shouted once more."Okay mentor,I'm coming!" He shouted back cheerfully and preformed a perfect leap of faith landing in the bale of hay she was standing next to. He laughed at her annoyed look, '_Ahh it was worth it just to see the look on her face.'_ he thought with a grin,he looked at his mentor she was as you say beautiful, she had long bright blond hair with sparkling blue eyes which were hidden behind her hood. She was in her 30's and was still breath taking.'_This life was made for me'_ he thought happily. "Nenshou that was irresponsible, stupid and, and" she said anger building but quickly diminished "and just like me!" she laughed hugging her apprentice."Now let's get on with our mission then." She smiled."Of coarse mentor." He beamed following her."I'll take the roofs, Nenshou you take the streets." she instructed before climbing up a nearby building.

_One hour later._

The target was there and Nenshou prepared himself for the Templar. '_This is what you've trained for.' _he thought to crouched his way to a nearby guard and stabbed him in the back, but another guard spotted this and called out a warning to the others."Th assassins are here!". Now he was surrounded and the target walked up to him with a smirk."This is who you send after me! A child!" He laughed, a laugh which was cut short when a guard hit the ground after being air assassinated by Varrie."No."She simply said getting of the corpse, blood dripping from the man just smirked again before pulling out to swords. Nenshou kept the guard occupied while his mentor dealt with the Templar, but Nenshou dropped his guard and caught the mans blade in his left arm, "AARRGH!" He screamed in pain dropping his katana. The blade had destroyed his hidden blade and cut deeply into distracted Varrie enough for the man to stab her in the gut. She fell to the ground blood spilling out of the wound. "Ezio should have trained you better." He said walking away.

"Varrie!" Nenshou screamed running to her."I'm sorry Nenshou." She said before giving him the apple."This will show you everything you need to know." She said before breathing her last breath and then fell silent. Nenshou was engulfed in a yellow light and images ran through his mind and he finally knew what happened to his family. As he lost consciousness he heard a voice."You are their last hope Nenshou."The world then went black.

**Authors Note:I am done with Renaissance times now.**

**Please review and enjoy. Writing this is a lot of fun and a real challenge.**


End file.
